I Dare You
by PandaBear18
Summary: It started as an innocent game of truth or dare but when Ino gives Tenten a naughty dare and she accepts it, it turns out to be not so innocent in fact quite the opposite of innocent. NEJITEN. Mature content.


**I Dare You.**

It started out as an innocent game of truth or dare but when Ino gives Tenten a dare and she accepts it, it turns out to be not so innocent in fact quite the opposite.

Tenten's POV

I am currently walking towards Neji's house stupid dare but Sakura, Hinata and Temari's faces were pricesless! but shame Hinata did end up feinting i still can't believe Ino did that to me totally mean I'll get her back.

Flashback

"Ok Tenten it's your turn now, truth or dare" Ino asked me "ummm dare!"_ 'What have I just done I mean look at Ino's face_ _she's up to some thing I know it'_ "Tenten promise you won't

back out" "...promise" " jump Neji " "what!" " you heard me jump Neji...he's at his apartment by the way " " fine"

*thump*

_'Shame poor hinata she really needs to work on the feinting problem'_

End of flashback++

Apparently wearing black lacy underwear under a big coat is very necessary …so here go's nothing

*dong-dong*

Neji appears in the doorway in black track pants with no shirt and his hair loose

Damn he looks hot I'm sure If I saw him like this dare or no dare I would jump him

Before he has a chance to speak I push him into the apartment following him in and closing the door behind him I tie him to the wall with chakra strings and strip my coat I watch his eyes widen slightly with surprise and... lust? no probably my mind playing tricks on me but otherwise his face remains impassive-but that's Neji for you. I walk towards him slowly swaying my hips when I get to him I kiss him and for a while its just me then he starts kissing me back. All I can think of is how good his lips feel against mine he runs his tongue along my lip asking for entrance which i grant our tongues are immediately engaged in a fierce battle for dominance. I break the kiss and turn my head to whisper in his ear "now im gonna let you go but dont do anything stupid" i say in a low tone i release him and immediately we're joint at the mouth in a deep kiss I thread my hands in his hair deepening the kiss and he put his hands around my waist pulling me closer I run my tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrance and he grants it, our tongues engage in a battle for dominance. Still kissing I tug at his pants letting them fall to the floor. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing and sucking on the sensitive spot on my neck and I let out a loud moan. He starts trailing kisses down my neck and chest when he reaches my bra i reach behind my back and unclip it letting it and the kunai i put in the strap (you cant be to safe can you) fall to the floor I step back and ask him "do you like what you see" he replies in a low gruff voice "I do and I plan of making the best of it" he took my breasts in his hands and squeezed and I let out a loud moan he takes my one breast in his mouth sucking and nibbling on it and I can't keep the numerous moans quiet as he switches to the other my moans grow louder and more desperate. Neji slips down my panties and I reach for his boxers and pull them down my breath hitches as I look at his fully erect member. He pulls me into another kiss exploring my mouth, I gasp as I feel his member rub against my hot sex and arch my back into it wanting more. I lead us to the couch, still kissing, and lie down legs spread wide he hovers above my pussy and ducks his head down and starts eating me out

"N Ne Neji aaaah Neji-kunnnnn don't stoppppp aaaah!"

"you like that dont you but I bet you don't like it as much as i like hearing you scream my name like that" _'damn he sounds so hot'_ "mmmhmmh...but lets take this to the bedrooommmMM aah Nnnnejiiiii aaahhhh n nnnot not h here mmmmmhh aaaAAAAHH!" I scream as he continues to eat me out hitting my sweet spot. He picks me up my legs wrapped around his neck 'funny position but ohh it feels sooo goood' as he carries me still lapping up my juices we reach his room and enter he pushes the door closed with his foot he slams my back against the wall holding me there taking my sensitive pearl in his mouth and sucking gently I gasp at the sensation he lays me down on his bed and crawls over me dipping down to kiss me I can taste my lingering juices on his lips he all of a sudden pushes a digit into my pussy causing me to give a particularly load mewl he thrusts it in and out of my pussy as I squirm beneath him as he suddenly adds another digit then another I scream with pure bliss as he stretches me. He pulls out and licks his fingers clean and lies down on top of me I flip us over so I'm on top "We aren't done yet now it's my turn" I say as I get up I kneel between his legs and place a kiss on the tip of his cock he shudders ' this is going far better than I expected' I take his shaft in my hands and start pumping up and down he let's out a low groan l lean down and place my mouth over the end of his shaft slowly going lower and lower until I was deep-throating his cock I swirl my tongue around the tip earning a growl. I get up and pulls me down on all fours kneeling behind me he pushes two fingers in my pussy finger-fucking me from a new angle hitting my sweet spot over and over again I let out a series of load mewls and moans he starts pumping in and out of me faster and faster as I near my limit he slows down to a snails pace and starts speeding up again slowing down just before I come "pppp pleeeease mmmh aaahhhHH Nejiii ohh" I said breathlessly " please what tell me Tenten what do you want" he says panting "I want your... cock... Inside of me please I can't take it anymore" he smirks and positions himself between my legs we are both no longer virgins having lost our virginities on one mission or another without waiting he places the tip of his member at the entrance to my vagina and thrusts his penis inside of me I scream his name as he enters started slowly thrusting in and out angling to hit my spot hitting it countless times causing me to shudder and arch my back "fuck Tenten your so fucking beautiful like this " he thrusts harder and harder and faster and faster as i writhe underneath him he pulls out making me crave to be filled again "why did you stop" i ask disappointed "you'll see" was his only reply he turns me over and props me up on my hands and knees holding me up with his hands on my hips he slams into me fucking me from behind creating all new sensations he starts slowly picking up the pace until he is slamming into me mercilessly "Aaaahh fuck Tenten your so fucking wet and so aahhh so tight so fucking tight" the sound of his rasping voice pushes me over the edge and I scream his name at the top of my lungs as I reach my climax, convulsions wrack my body my eyes glaze over and I can feel nothing but pure heaven. I feel him ejaculating inside of me his warm juices coating my inside as he reaches his peak growling my name 'he sounds so fucking hot' We collapse on the couch exhausted "Neji?" "yes Tenten" "I umm never mind its nothing" "Tenten you know we should do this more often you don't know how good this felt" Blushing I silently agree "I should probably go" i slip on the lingerie and head for the door I smile and say "I love you Hyuuga Neji" before slipping out into the cold chilly night and into Ino's house hoping no one would hear me. I enter in through the window only to find them waiting for me _'this is gonna be a long night'_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

**Tenten's POV**

"guys I swear nothing happened I chickened out ok don't you get it!" "oh but Tenten dearie you don't chicken out its not you" said Ino "ya" chorused the other girls "ok fine we'll leave you alone" agreed Ino calling off the attack I'm a little nervous cause she doesn't normally ok when I say normally I mean never backs off.

** Neji's POV**

"Nothing happened! We just talked argh!" "whatever dude we wont tell right guys" said Naruto and murmurs of ya whatever was heard from the guys ( including Suna guys Gaara and Kankaru )

** LATER**

I hear a knock at my door and get up off my seat and open the door to find Neji standing there "I love you too" he says before I can reply he draws me close till there was no more space between our bodies and starts attacking my mouth with a vengeance his tongue massaging mine I moan loudly into his mouth eventually we break apart gasping for breath I invite him inside.

** MEANWHILE**

** Ino's POV**

"Ino are you sure we should be doing this" asked Sakura "nonsense there's nothing wrong with this carry on looking" i replied "I i i th think I see something" stuttered Hinita "let's get closer I wanna see" said Temari I grinned as we crept closer in front of me I saw Neji pull Tenten flush against him and start making out full on I can just hear Tenten moan 'nothing happened you say' "Sakura you getting this"I said as I turned to Sakura as she had the camera "yup" she replied 'this has just gotten a lot more interesting' "hey Hinita Byakuugan can I use it I'll use my bloodline" "s s sure" "heeeyyyyy I also wanna see" everyone (all the guys, all the girls and the Suna three) shouted "shut up" " fine don't need to be so harsh"

**Tenten's POV**

"you left this at my place" he said handing me my kunai "oh thanks" I replied inviting him to sit down on my couch.

**Neji's POV**

She sat there in her umm pyjamas which was a very revealing nightie coming down to above mid thigh clinging to her curves and revealing her ample breasts and long creamy legs just looking at her I get hard instantly can't take it any move suddenly I get up and pin her to the back of the couch straddling her hips I ravage her mouth attacking it fiercely slipping my tongue into her mouth I continue this until we break apart for air we start on each others clothing she stops "is something wrong" "someones watching us ... Ino probably the others too damn them" "probably shikamaru and the other guys too i suggest we give them something too look at you in?" "hell yea! I get amazing sex and revenge bit what should we do they're probably taping it" "well I say we have sex but put a screen up for the Byakuugan just as it gets to the good part and close the blinds of course" "perfect"


End file.
